<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultracrepidarian by CelesteKimera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281242">Ultracrepidarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera'>CelesteKimera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Second Person, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ultracrepidarian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the people who were ill equipped to give another advice on matters of the heart, you would put yourself at the top of the list. You traveled, you fought and if Nymeia was kind that day you would settle into some work of your own design, whether it be weaving or introspection. You had your friends, yes, and you supposed the Scions as of late, but, there never was never any time for…love.</p><p>But Ryne had come to you so earnestly that it was hard to just turn her away without giving her something of use, even if you had stared at her blankly for a second or two.</p><p>You settled on telling her to be honest about her feelings before accompanying her to Twine to speak with the married Ronso there for better advice. At least there she knew Ryne would be in good hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>